A Beautiful Mind
by MW3addict
Summary: A series of one-shots in a life with Jasper, who is diagnosed with Autism. AU
1. Round and Round

**A/N: This is gonna be a series of oneshots rather than a story so each chapter will probably be based in a different year. In this story, I have made Jasper's character autistic in order to raise awareness for ASD (Autism Spectrum Disorder) and I shall also be freefall skydiving on World Autism Awareness day (and I have already raised at least £850 in sponsors!)**

 **I have wanted to write a fan-fiction about an autistic Jasper in quite some time but I haven't had enough knowledge on the subject in order to get it right but I have done plenty of research and hope that now I can write him better.**

 **I already have a few chapters written out but if any of you have any ideas for chapters, I would be more than happy to write them out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Title-Round and Round**

 **Jasper's Age- 5**

 **POV- Carlisle's**

I sat by and watched as my 5 year old son span the wheel of his toy car over and over again. His eyes never left the spinning object as his fingers forced the wheels to go round repeatedly.

I always wondered what went through his mind as he did odd things such as this. Although I had spent plenty of months reading about the disorder that Jasper suffers, I still struggled to understand why spinning things (or himself for that matter) was so exciting for him whilst other children would rather color, paint and interact with kids their own age.

Jasper had autism and he was officially diagnosed just under a year ago, though I had my suspicions when by the age of three, he still hadn't spoken a word. Even today, he remains mute, unless you count the times when he hums to himself when he's either anxious or excited.

He also had difficulty walking by himself but he is gradually getting better at that with the encouragement of my wife, Esme.

The most difficult thing to think about was how hard it is for all of us to connect with Jasper. I have two other sons; Edward is my youngest at four and Emmett, my eldest who was seven. Both are mentally and physically healthy and even they cant manage to get Jasper to join in their own games although they do try.

No, he was perfectly happy sitting by himself playing with anything and everything that spins.

I had purchased many books focused around Autism and Asperger's to prepare myself for what to expect between now and his future as an adult and have learnt that he may never be able to have a full conversation with me.

He may never be able to look me or anyone in the eyes.

He may never be able to stop his body from rocking back and forth every time he needs to comfort himself.

He may never be able to live by himself.

He may never build a healthy relationship with us...but that didn't mean that we weren't willing to try.

Jasper is going to grow up finding it extremely difficult to make friends and he's gonna have difficulty learning the difference between literal and sarcastic. We will have a hard time dealing with tantrums, but Esme and I are going to be with him every step of the way.

I realize that despite my worry about Jasper's future, he was perfectly happy the way he was. He didn't have to worry about this world because he was happily wrapped up in his own beautiful mind.

Instead, I smiled as I sat by my son's side, picked up one of his toy cars and joined in with him.

* * *

 **I know it's short and all chapters will be different in length. But I would love to hear your thoughts so...**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Schedule

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

 **Title: Schedule**

 **Jasper's age: 8**

 **POV: Esme's**

It's very important to Jasper to stick to a schedule. Whether it was something that had to happen on a specific day and a specific time, or something that simply needed to happen everyday. If it didn't happen, Jasper would get too anxious and then we would have a tantrum on our hands.

Every morning, Jasper would have a small portion of porridge flavored with banana slices; he liked the soft texture. And every lunchtime, Jasper must have a ham sandwich cut into four neat squares without the crust, a banana and a yogurt pot. And in the evening, Jasper had to have mashed potato with a mix of vegetables although they strictly could not touch each other. As for dessert, chocolate and banana custard.

It's clear that the recurring banana has proven to be Jasper's favorite food and it amazed me how one could eat the same thing every day and not get bored with it. But this wasn't Jasper's only schedule.

Everyday, as soon as Carlisle gets home from work, the two of them would go out and cycle on a specific route that Jasper enjoys to go on. No matter how exhausted Carlisle was, he wouldn't miss these bonding moments for the world.

Since today was Saturday, Jasper and I were shopping. Whenever we are in the supermarket, he grins when he spots the food he likes to consume with his meals and he likes to be the one to put them in the basket.

At the moment we were in the clothing store as Jasper was beginning to outgrow his currents clothes.

"How about this one, sweetie?" I asked as I pulled out a dark blue long sleeve shirt.

Jasper loved the color blue but he was very picky about to kind of fabric that was used which was why I guided the shirt next to Jasper's flapping hand so that he could have a feel.

Sure enough, Jasper stopped flapping his hand a gently traced his fingers across the sleeve while staring off into the distance. His eyes were always making him look like he thought he was in another place but I believed Jasper was more aware of his surroundings that we were most of the time.

Jasper let out a small distressed moan as he began to rock his body back and forth. No, he didn't like this one.

"Can you show me one you like?" I asked him gently.

He nervously put his wrist in his mouth and gently began sucking on it as he raised his other arm to touch all the other shirts. He stopped at another blue one and traced his fingers up and down the shirt. With the right hand now holding onto the favored fabric, he took his left wrist out of his mouth and used his fingers to touch my own arm.

"This one?" I asked.

He grinned, though his eyes still far away. I put the chosen shirt in the basket and continued on with the shop. Jasper began humming to himself as he ran his fingers against all the clothes; walking up and down each section and stopping whenever he found one that felt comfortable to the touch.

One thing I find I usually have to deal with when taking my autistic son out on a Saturday is the people who find the need to stare at his strange behavior. Whether it was glaring whenever they considered his behavior inappropriate or a sympathetic smile from a parent who manages to add up the symptoms in their mind and realize exactly why he's acting this way. But I have no shame in taking Jasper out.

I don't view Jasper's autism as an illness as many people do. The diagnosis was was difficult for both Carlisle and I but the more we learned, the more we realized that he had such a gifted mind although social interaction was already a big issue.

When Jasper was finished with the last section, he paused and pulled out his favorite pocket watch; tracing his fingers along the hands that told him the time. He seemed to have mastered telling the time before both of his brothers. I, too, checked the time on my watched when I had noticed that he was beginning to look rather anxious. It was almost 1 which was when I usually leave the shopping center so that we would get back by 1:30; the time Jasper _must_ have his lunch.

"Let's pay for these and then we'll go home" I assured him.

And that's what we did. As always, the drive home was spent with Jasper rocking back and forth in his seat and whenever he spotted a blue car, he smiled and pointed at it. Usually, that was all but lately, he has been making little progress. He now wanted me to notice the things that he did; so today, when a blue car passed by, he looked back at me and pointed towards the moving vehicle so that I would see it too. He always had his own way to make me smile.

As soon as we got back, Carlisle greeted me and Jasper at the door; though Jasper walked straight passed and sat at the table; waiting for me to make his lunch.

"How was he today?" Carlisle asked.

"Good as gold. I got him to pick out a few new shirts without any trouble" I answered.

There have been times where Jasper had acted out in the middle of the store; usually when somebody had accidentally walked into him or if any of his favorite foods were out of stock. His behavior would range from screaming out loud whilst hitting his fists against his head or smashing something that we would end up paying for.

I always had to call Carlisle in those situations because he was better at handling Jasper than me.

"What about the other two?" I asked my husband.

"Grounded. Emmett and Edward have yet to learn to share" He stated.

That didn't surprise me at all. Our boys of 7 and 10 often spent their time bickering. Whether it was because they both wanted to use the same toy, be the same color in a board game or watch different TV programmes, they would argue until we would put an end to it.

"You're suppose to be mad at them about it. Why are you smiling?" Carlisle questioned.

"I just find it amusing that we assumed that Jasper would be the child we were going to have problems with. But it seems that Edward and Emmett cause more trouble than Jasper does" I explained.

Carlisle seemed to frown at this. "Do you that's why they argue often? To get our attention?"

I saw where Carlisle was coming from. Because Jasper had special needs, he required a lot of our time and attention so his brothers may think that we favor him. Edward and Emmett knew that Jasper was different but they were too young to fully understand what it meant to be autistic which means they may think that we are neglecting them of the attention our middle son was getting.

"We should talk to them about it" I suggested.

We were both interrupted when a distressed groan came from Jasper who was impatiently tapping his hand on the table. Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, _you_ talk to the grounded boys while I make lunch" I told him.

 **Reviews please!**


	3. First words

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

 **Title- First Words**

 **Jasper's Age- 10**

 **POV- Carlisle's**

* * *

After finishing my shift at work, I took Jasper on his favorite route on our bikes; something we started as soon as Jasper learned how to ride one which was surprisingly early despite his mild form of dyspraxia but such sport does help improve his poor motor skills. We wanted Jasper to get a taste of the outdoors and discover the beauty of nature and he really did enjoy it.

The birds that flew in front of us made him smile as well as the variety of the colors as the seasons change. Right now we were resting by the cliffs because this is where Jasper liked to just sit and take in the sight; with the sea right beneath us and the sky changing everyday. Sometimes it was full of clouds, grey or white and other days, like today, the sky was clear.

That's when Jasper liked it most. A clear blue sky but no sun to get in his eyes and cause him distress; which it usually does when it shines too brightly and would cause him to flap his hands in front of his eyes just to block the bright light. No, he didn't like the sun very much.

"It's rather beautiful today, isn't it?" I commented as I looked over at my son who appeared to be at ease.

You could easily tell when he was relaxed because his body would be still rather than his usual movement of rocking back and forth. In stead, the movement was in his hands, rapidly tapping down on his thigh. Other than when he was sleeping, this would be the calmest we would see him.

It was called stimming, and Jasper did it every waking moment. But tapping his thigh was his most discreet method, whilst flapping his hands in the air or rocking his body back and forth were the most noticeable.

Unexpectedly, Jasper raised his left hand and pointed to the sea and then the sky.

"Blue"

If Jasper didn't already have my attention, he would have now. As soon as I got over the shock of hearing my 10 year old's son for the first time, as smile broke out on my face. A big smile.

"That's right, Jasper! It's all blue" I praised him.

Hoping that he would realize that talking is a good thing. A small smile appeared on his face too as he continued to look up at the sky but I expected no further response so I spoke again.

"Alright, let's get going before it gets dark. Otherwise your mother will begin to worry" I told him, standing up and brushing the dry mud off my pants.

Jasper began to stand too, but having dyspraxia (a disorder common in those with autism) made it difficult for him to do so and he stumbled a bit. Cycling may have had a little improvement in the physical area but it was still hard for him to do things that was simple for the average child; such as walking and running. He had an awkward walk but I had yet to see him run.

We moved back onto our bikes and cycled home, just as the sky darkened. I was curious to find out if my wife would believe me if I told her that Jasper had spoken his first words today. Or would she think I was just imagining things?

* * *

 **We meet Alice in the next chapter!**

 **Happy Easter guys.**

 **In 8 days, I will be doing my charity skydive for Autism and the link to my online fundraise is on my FF profile so I would really appreciate it if any of you guys would check that out and sponsor me (The smallest donations count too!)**

 **And please Review!**


	4. Alice

**I have no idea how school years in America work so I'm just gonna say that Edward and Alice have been school friends for a year or two.**

 **Also, Jasper will be different in this chapter (much more verbal) but that will be explained in the next chapter (which will go back a few years)**

 **A shout out to lizy2000 for her recurring reviews for each chapter. I'm glad that my story is sparking some interest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

 **Title- Alice**

 **Jasper's Age- 14**

 **POV- Alice**

Today I was having dinner at the Cullen's house, which I had been looking forward to all week as I had never met Edward's family before but the two of us have been friends for a while, seeing as we go to the same school and have all the same classes together.

He has told me a little bit about each of them though. He said that his dad was a doctor and a big softy to his kids, his mom worked in home design but spent a lot of her time in her own home to look after her middle son, Jasper, who had special needs. But he did attend a private school, unlike Edwards oldest brother, Emmett. I already knew Emmett as he went to the same school as the two of us but was a few years above us.

Emmett, Edward and I were walking up to to the rather large house when Edward suddenly stopped me, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Remember when I told you that my other brother was a little _different?_ That he had autism?"

I nodded at him, seeing where he was going with this.

"Do you know what autism is?" He questioned.

I shook my head. I hadn't even heard of it until Edward had first mentioned that he had another brother besides Emmett.

"People with autism aren't very...I mean he's pretty smart but he's..."

"Socially retarded" Emmett interrupted from behind us.

"Emmett!" Edward scolded, annoyed at his brothers use of words.

"What? It's how the doctor described it" Emmett shrugged off.

Edward shook his head at his older brother and turned back to me. "He's very odd and he may come across as a little rude but he really just doesn't understand how to interact with people. You're the first friend that I have had over so I'm feeling a little skeptical about how he would react" he admitted.

"It's okay, Edward. I get it" I assured him.

I had never actually seen Edward look so nervous but with a nod of his head, he turned back around as we headed towards his house. As soon as we got through the door, we were all greeted by Edward and Emmett's mother, Esme, who seemed very pleased to see the three of us.

"Hello, Alice. It's so good to finally meet one of Edward's friends" she said warmly as she hugged me.

"It's good to meet you too" I replied, returning the hug, feeling welcome into the Cullen home already.

"Why is she here?" A new voice spoke.

My attention was drawn to a young teenager with blond curly hair, who's bright blue eyes were looking above his mother's head. His hands were flapping at his side and his body was rocking back and forth lightly.

"Jasper, this is Alice. She's a school friend" Edward introduced.

"Why is she here?" He repeated, seeming rather anxious.

"She's staying for dinner" Edward stated.

"No she's not. She doesn't have dinner with us"

Edward began to look a little stressed just as I started to feel slightly awkward despite the previous warning from Edward.

"She is tonight, Jazz. Just relax"

"No! It's not right. That's not how it works" Jasper said, his frustration displaying clearly as his fingers found his hair. Noticing her son's distress, Esme advanced towards Jasper and took hold of both of his arms in order to pull his hands away from his hair. I guess hair pulling must have been a bad habit of his whenever he got worked up.

"Sweetie, I know this is difficult for you but Alice is Edward and Emmett's friend. Nothing bad is going to happen, alright?" She reassured him.

He looked down at the carpet and nodded but the distress he was in was clearly written all over his face.

"Why don't you get back to those books I got you? You seem to be enjoying those" Esme suggested.

Jasper nodded. "I like drawing the pictures" he agreed nervously.

I watched as Esme walked out into another room with the anxious blond teenager before Edward spoke again.

"Welcome to the world of Jasper" he muttered.

Emmett chuckled as he disappeared off up the staircase; probably going off into his own room.

"I feel bad now. I don't want to make your brother feel uncomfortable. Especially in his own home" I told him.

"Alice, everybody makes Jasper uncomfortable. There's no avoiding it" he stated, casually.

...

That was the last we spoke of Jasper until we had dinner, which was about an hour after I first entered the Cullen home. Esme was cooking the meal as Edward and I sat at the table, ready. We had spent the past hour working on our school project in his room; which was notably filled with so many books that if he opened it up to the public, it would pass off as a library.

I also noticed that quite a few of the books were on the subject of autism, aspergers and dyspraxia, which I guess made sense in a way. If I had a sibling with a mental disability, I would like to know all the facts too. It was nice to see Edward try his hardest to understand his brother although he clearly struggled to do so.

Just as Esme began to serve dinner, Edward's dad, Carlisle walked in with Jasper, taking his cycling helmet off. It was the first I saw of him and he gave me a friendly smile and what appeared to be a reassuring pat on Jasper's back as he seated himself opposite me.

"Hello Alice" he said out of the blue, the rocking motion in his body starting up again.

"Hey, Jasper" I replied cheerfully.

I hadn't expected him to talk to me but then again, his father may have given him encouragement to socialize while they were outside cycling. These were the only words he spoke over lunch, though Edward had mentioned he wasn't much of a talker.

I noticed how each of the cooked vegetables on his plate were separated at least a centimeter apart so that no different foods were touching each other. Did that have something to do with his autism or was that just him being a little more odd? I couldn't help but feel curious about him but it was probably because I had never met anyone like him before. His behavior was rather cute in a way.

...

About 3 weeks later, I visited the Cullen's again, after Edward asked me to as it was just Jasper and him since his mom was at work and their dad had just been called in on an emergency at the hospital. When I walked in, I saw Jasper sat at the table with a book on dog breeds opened up in front of him as well as a plain notepad as he drew a picture of the image in the book, labeled as an 'English bull terrier'. He seemed so focused in drawing that the only part of his body that was moving was the hand that was holding the pencil. It was the first time I had seen him look so...well, normal.

"Hello Jasper" I greeted politely.

Almost as if he really hadn't noticed me the first time around, his head shot up, startled and his body began to nervously rock back and forth again.

"Why are you here, again?" He questioned. "...Hello" he added quickly.

I suddenly noticed that the right side of his forehead was patched up, meaning he must have recently gotten hurt. I was suddenly feeling a little curious as to how he had sustained such an injury.

"Oh, Edward just wanted some company, I guess, and I wasn't really doing anything so...here I am" I answered in my usual cheerful tone.

"Emmett says Edward wants to be your boyfriend but Edward gets angry every time Emmett mentions it so I'm a little confused. Alice, is Edward your boyfriend?" He rambled off, quickly.

"No, we're just friends" I blushed slightly. It was so typical of Emmett to come up with such an idea.

"So why would Emmett..."

"Jasper! Stop" Edward appeared behind me, looking a little annoyed at his brother for talking about a subject that was probably embarrassing for him. Although I do hope it was just Emmett teasing as I had no such feelings for Edward.

With Edward now blushing slightly too and Jasper looking awkwardly at the carpet after detecting annoyance from his younger brother (although he seemed a little confused as to why) I looked for a way to change the subject.

"Jasper, what happened to your head?" I asked him as my eyes kept returning to the butterfly stitches on his forehead.

Jasper turned back around in his seat and returned to his drawing before choosing to answer. "I was angry"

"You did that to yourself?" I concluded.

"Yes" he replied monotonously.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked, feeling a little concerned.

"I never feel anything" he replied, bluntly.

I wasn't sure what else to say at that moment but thankfully, Edward seemed to sense the uncomfortable situation as he suggested that we leave Jasper to his drawing as we move into the lounge to watch some television. We were only there for about ten minutes before the urge to question him about his brother became too overwhelming.

"Does he do that often? Hurt himself, I mean?"

Edward looked at me for a moment and I wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking about how to answer or if he was unsure why I was asking him questions about his autistic brother.

"He doesn't do it intentionally. When Jasper gets stressed, he's either hitting himself over his head with his fists or in worst cases, banging his head against something hard. But he doesn't even realize he's doing it until one of us has stopped him. It's why we always have to keep him calm. As long as he's calm, we can prevent him from sustaining such injuries" Edward explained.

As if he could read my mind and see what my next question was going to be, Edward opened his mouth to speak again.

"He smashed his head against the bathroom mirror. It scared the hell out of mom because it wouldn't stop bleeding but dad said it wasn't as bad as it looked. It's reassuring to have a parent who's a doctor".

"What was he mad about?" I asked.

"Dad was working late so he couldn't make it back to cycle with Jasper. He doesn't respond well when his daily schedule gets messed up. He acts like its the end of the world so by the time dad got home, it was two in the morning and the bathroom mirror and sink was coated in his blood".

"Is that why you looked so damn tired a few days ago?" I mentioned as I remembered Edward coming to school with bags under his eyes and was in a grouchy mood.

"Yeah, he kept us all up. But enough about Jasper. Let's just relax and watch this" Edward said, obviously wanting to change he subject.

So that's what we did until Esme got home, apologizing for taking so long and questioning if we had any problems with Jasper; which Edward told her we didn't.

She gave her other son some special attention; taking notice of the newly drawn pictures that Jasper had copied out of his book on dog breeds. As it turns out, he actually has a collection of drawings ranging from chihuahuas to German shepherd dogs. And they were quite good too so because of this, I had found a way to bring out Jasper's talkative side over lunch.

...

"So you like dogs?" I asked him as I finished chewing on some food.

He grinned and his eyes brightened and opened his mouth to speak. I saw the way Edward rolled his eyes and soon found out that he was just preparing himself to hear his brother ramble off on one of his favorite topics.

"Very much so. I find the variety of dog breeds out there, domestic and wild, astonishing. And seeing the way they have changed overtime is both saddening yet fascinating. For example, today's German shepherd dog has a back that's more arched than it was just a few decades ago when they were much more straighter. And the basset hound wasn't so short and droopy in appearance back then either. It's incredible how all these breeds originated from wolves, seeing as they are now in many different shapes and sizes. In fact, much more recent changes took place in the Soviet Union and Russia when scientist experimented on Silver foxes, a sub-species of the red fox. They were interested in the topic of domestication and within 50 years of studying them, they also found a change in their physical appearance. Their tails grew longer or shorter, some of their ears became..."

"Jasper" Edward interrupted. "She asked you if you liked dogs. Not an educational lesson about domestication"

"Oh" Jasper paused and looked down at his food, seeming a little disappointed at being cut off. "I'm sorry. I got excited. I talk too much when I get excited" he apologized as he flapped his hands nervously and his eyes flickered back and forth from the table and our shirts. The closest his eyes have been to reaching my face was when his eyes were focused on my shoulders. Poor guy.

I suddenly felt a little bad for him.

"It's okay. I think it's pretty cool that you know so much about dogs" I told him.

"I...I have a book. Well actually I have several books...but I have a book that gives you some pretty detailed information about different dog breeds and where they originated from. I finished reading it a while ago but I think that you would like it. Would you like to burrow it?" He asked in a rush, his excitement returning.

"Sure" I smiled.

He grinned back and rushed out of the dining room to retrieve the book he was talking about; leaving me with Edward and Esme.

"Four years ago he said his first words. Now he doesn't shut up" Edward joked.

I was surprised to hear that he was as old as ten when he first spoke but then I remembered the research I did on autism the night I first met Jasper and remembered reading about a delay in speech, and in some cases, they never speak at all.

Jasper returned with a bulky looking book on dog breeds and passed it to me.

"My favorite is the Rhodesian Ridge back although the Schipperke comes close second. What's yours?"

He sure seemed to be getting the hang of socializing but perhaps it was because we were talking about a subject that he enjoyed. I haven't even heard of either dog breeds that Jasper had just mentioned to me but I would be sure to check them out just to humor him.

"The Japanese Akita" I answered, surely.

A friend of mine owned two, and I thought they looked rather cute. Jasper's grin only widened.

"Then I assume that you have heard of Hachiko" he stated.

"Um...no" I admitted.

"Oh...Well in 1923, Japan, a university professor took home a lost puppy, an Akita Inu and they shared a bond so special that it will forever be remembered; especially in Japan. Hachiko would wait for his master at the train station where he left for work so that when he returned in the evening, Hachiko would be there waiting for him. He did this everyday so the dog soon became well known to the locals. Now unfortunately, in 1925, the owner suffered from a cerebral hemerage at work and died, meaning that Hachiko was still sitting at the train station waiting for his master to return home...and he continued to wait all day everyday in that same spot for 10 years until Hachiko passed away too in 1935. A statue has been place in the spot he waited in Tokyo in honor of Hachiko and the loyalty he displayed" Jasper finished.

"Wow, I didn't know that" I said, pretty amazed about the story he just told me.

"There's a book!...and a movie" he added.

"I'll be sure to check them out" I replied kindly.

* * *

 **My longest chapter yet not the best one.**

 **But I'm interested guys, tell me what your favorite dog breeds are. Mine is the Chinese crested dog!**

 **Please, please, please review!**


End file.
